Neko Neko
by Drownedinlight
Summary: The old mews are still friends, but when the aliens attack, they don’t get their powers back—their children do! RyouxIxhigo, LettucexMasaya probably never seen that before, eh?, KanekoxKeiichiro and the others I’m too lazy to give their husbands n


Neo Neko  
By invader pixie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in general, but the neo nekos belong to me. And any guys I come up with along the way! .  
  
AN: I just got this idea while watching KND (don't ask) and decided to write it! Okay, the old mews are still friends, but when the aliens attack, they don't get their powers back—their children do! RyouxIxhigo, LettucexMasaya (probably never seen that before, eh?), KanekoxKeiichiro and the others I'm too lazy to give their husbands names.  
  
Kayu squinted her eyes open. Boy, the sun was bright. She looked over at her clock. 8:00 it read. "Time to get up..." Kayu climbed out bed and flipped back her hair. It was of her mothers with hints of a blonde in it. She went and quickly took a shower and put on her school uniform. "Morning, mom."  
  
"Good morning, sweetie. How'd you sleep last night?" Ichigo asked her daughter, putting the eggs on the table.  
  
"Fine, as usual. Is dad at work again?" Kayu wondered, chowing down.  
  
"Yes. Isn't he always?" Ichigo stated, as the two started to laugh a bit.  
  
Kayu quickly finished her breakfast and went off to school. "Hey, Mochi." Kayu greeted, seating herself down next to one of her best friends.  
  
Mochi looked up from her food. "Oh, hi, Kayu!" (AN: Mochi is a Japanese rice cake, and Kayu is rice gruel. Kayu is Ichigo's daughter, and Mochi is Pudding's.)   
  
Just then, Sashimi, Udon, and Ohagi walked up and joined the others. (AN: Sashimi is a Japanese fish I think, very good, Udon is a common noodle, and Ohagi is a desert in Japan. Sashimi is Lettuce's daughter, Ohagi is Zakuro's, and Udon is Mint's daughter. Kaneko's daughter is always late and is not named after food, and her name is Makoto.) "Hey, girls!" They all exchanged greetings and as usual, Makoto showed up after the bell rang, when all the girls were in class.  
  
"Late as usual, eh, Makoto?" The teacher asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again." Makoto murmured, sitting down.  
  
OOOOO (after school, as they are walking home)  
  
"Man, I wish mom would wake me up earlier!" Makoto whined. She faced the ground, sighing.  
  
RING! Kayu picked up her cell. "Hello, this is Kayu."  
  
"Hey, honey. This is mom. Hurry and come home, all of you, we need to talk." Ichigo ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Kayu hung up. "Come on girls, our moms need us at my house ASAP!" They all ran as fast as they could.  
  
When they were there, the six women were watching commercials on TV. "Girls, we only have a few minutes before the new flash comes on. Please, sit." Ichigo said, with her and the others standing.  
  
Mint pulled out a photo. "Remember these girls?" The girls nodded. "The Tokyo Mew Mews." Mint handed Udon the photo. "The Mews had wondrous powers, and they saved the world from aliens, didn't they?"  
  
The girls nodded in agreement. "We all have something to confess." Zakuro broke in. "We ARE the Tokyo Mew Mews... or at least WERE. Ours lives went back to normal when the aliens were stopped, but I guess they weren't after all. Yet, we can't transform anymore... so we were hoping you could."  
  
They all took a moment to take it all in. "Really?" Sashimi asked.  
  
"Yes, dear." Lettuce said. She was quite sexy now.  
  
"All right, then, ladies! Please stand!" Ichigo ordered, and they did. "Just like we did at first, hold up your hands! Kayu will say Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"  
  
"Udon will say Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!" Mint told her.  
  
"Sashimi, on the count of three you will say Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"  
  
"Mochi, you will shout Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis and use your monkey abilities to be personally untouchable in battle!"  
  
"Ohagi, I want you to shout Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"  
  
"And Makoto, you are to say Mew Mew Kaneko Metamorphosis!"  
  
The girls nodded. "Girls, it's time to be the Mews we were born to be." Kayu lifted her hands. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!"  
  
The other five nodded. "MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHOSIS!" "MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS!" "MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS!" "Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!" "MEW MEW KANEKO METAMORPHOSIS!"


End file.
